Talk:Isshin Kurosaki
Some edits I just went through and corrected a ton of grammatical errors in the synopsis and abilities sections, and took out a few obvious speculations (such as a line stating that Isshin was definitely a captain, and a line that said that Urahara considers Isshin his superior (they talked as equals as far as I can tell). CorpusDei 21:19, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Immense instead of Vast Just to let anyone wondering know, I changed it because he was a former captain it is very likely that he can control his reiatsu like one and the reason why Shinji and Ichigo felt it was because he was still regaining his powers so it stands to reason that it would leak he hasn't been a shinigami in over 20 years and as you could plainly see they did not sense Urahara.--SalmanH 10:43, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Isshin Shiba Have I missed something? From where did the rumor Isshin Shiba come? I haven't heard anything about this. --Shinitenshi 04:23, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Speculation of a fan, which is now removed, due to no sustainable evidence to support this theory. It stays gone, since there was not even a hint of this happening. Arrancar109 04:30, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I figured as much. --Shinitenshi 05:31, October 8, 2009 (UTC) his own arc isshin will be having his 2 own arcs after the fk arc finishes,kubo stated it in a recent interview. User:Twelve :I wouldn't call this a trivia point, but I do want to see a verifiable source to see where this is stated. I mean, I won't put it past Kubo to do it, since he did go in-depth about the Vizards' history, but still, I want to see which issue of Shonen Jump or elsewhere of where the interview happened. And if it turns out to be true, then we'll finally get to see Isshin's history. Arrancar109 20:50, October 12, 2009 (UTC) It was in a recent TV interview that he did on some Japanese chat show. And (as usual with the internet) what he said has been distorted. People get carried away with Isshin too easily. Details of the interview can be found on BleachAssylum's general Bleach section, or BleachExile's Bleach manga section. I believe there is a video of it linked on BA for those that understand Japanese. KT calls the current arc the "Arrancar arc" - so that means, unlike us, he does not appear to consider the switching of events from HM to FKT and back as separate arcs. The whole story since Aizen abandoned Soul Society is the same arc according to him. So the end of the battles in Fake Karakura Town is not an indication of when this will actually happen. This arc (whenever it does finally end) will be followed by a shortish arc (no indication of how short, but 50 chapters would be considered short compared to his definition of the "Arrancar arc"), then there will be an arc in which Isshin will play a more prominent role. No further details were given by KT. He did not say that the arc will be about him, just featuring him in a bigger role than before. --Yyp 21:19, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Isshin looking better in black Please stop changing the wording on that trivia regarding Isshin looking better in black. I quote, from Isshin profile Volume 3, "He was actually supposed to be a mortician instead of a doctor until the very last minute this manga was published. So he looks better in a black suit then a white gown". I.e. Kubo made a character that looked good in black because he was going to make him into a mortician but then changed him to a doctor. NOT made a character that he thought looked good in black and so was going to make him into a mortician. It might be just semantics but one is correct and the other is wrong! Tinni 08:10, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Updates I don't have a source but I know that in an interview Tite Kubo himself has revelaed that Isshin is the former 0 Squad captain, the job was later replaced by Hiyori's former captain, the one whose place was replaced by Urahara. - KingBlackChicken. Uh... that really sounds like it's rumor/misinterpretation. Yeah, we need an actual source for this interview; otherwise, as far as we're concerned, it's nothing more than something that's considered made-up/untrue. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) That is what a friend told me, he's a reliable friend and I trust him that he is not lying. Well, I will ask him for some information sources and see if he can get any. -KingBlackChicken That might be a misinterpretation then, because, aside from arc-ending dates and some brief description on future arcs, Kubo is not known to announce spoilers for his own story. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I see, I still will ask my friend and see if it's true, just to be sure. -KingBlackChicken I apologize, turns out my friend was bluffing, instead of saying he read this from a Tite Kubo's interiew, now he's saying he knew it by "common sense". He also said he read it from Wikipedia but I checked all related links and find that Isshin's former role was actualy Undertermined. Later he gave me a Link on a "strong proof-based-theory" on why Isshin must be the 0 Squad captain. It's all based on current information. I do not doubt the possibility of isshin being the 0 Squad's Captain, but I'll say there's no proof so far. - KingBlackChicken OVA as fact? Hey im not sure if an OVA is considered part of the story or not but i wanted to see what u guys think. Under his enderance it makes reference to the sealed sword frenzy to state that he can take a close range shotgun blast. Even if the OVA is true it should also be removed because the fact that Renji missed so it shouldnt be part of his characteristics in the first place. Because of this im removing it for the moment. If i am wrong feel free to replace it, I'll leave a copy of it here for copy pasta purposes. Enhanced Endurance: Even without his Shinigami powers, Isshin appears to have the ability to take severe physical punishment (e.g., fighting with Ichigo, getting kicked by Karin, and being in close proximity to Renji's shotgun blast while the 6th Division lieutenant was masquerading as a police officer). White Flare 22:51, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Profile Image The current image is rather dark and doesn't show half of his face. I've come across a couple of pictures that I thought I'd suggest, but if anyone has better, please post them here. There is also the question of whether we want an image of him in normal clothes of Shinigami uniform. At this point he has spent more time in normal (human) clothes - that's his look at the moment. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm in support of changing the picture because Isshin is introduced as Ichigo's father and not as a Shinigami. Sure, we know he is a Shinigami but that isn't his usual attire and hasn't been his attire for 20 years or something. Immediately at the beginning of the article there's a picture of him in his Shinigami attire anyway so does defeat the "Isshin as a Shingami" caption under the picture when the profile picture doesn't initially show himas his usual self!! We do need more pics here, maybe one of him kicking Ichigo or crying to Masaki's poster to show his humourous side because most of the pictures have him serious and such!! Sorry just going off on one now, wish I had good programs to do pics for this site SunXia 12:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I found a pic of Isshin from episode 141. I don't particularly like it but I thought I'd put it up anyway. Anyway, out of the pics here I would say Ep142A is the best. TheDevilHand888 20:04, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ep142B get my support. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I like the current pic but 142b is good as well--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 02:52, April 1, 2010 (UTC) New Quote I think his line about Aizen talking too much should be added to his quotes. It really shows off his personality and gives you a sense of what is to come.--''Godisme'' (Talk) 05:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) same here.Soul reaper magnum 05:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I disagree, it's a pretty random quote, and many characters have said about the same words in different situations up to now. What it says about his personality is beyond me, because I fail to see it, again, it's not a quote that's unique to him, it has been said repeatedly throughout the series. Not to mention that we're not even sure of what he said because the translations differ from one another, "You've said too much" to "You talk too much", two phrases with completely different meaning. I really don't find it worth adding it. Of course it's up to the admins Lia Schiffer 07:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Lia is absolutely correct. That quote will not be added as it has zero impact or meaning out of context of the picture and chapter. Quotes must stand on their own and that quote does not stand on its own. It certainly does not provide any insight into Isshin's character. In short, it's a junk quote. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) New abilities so apparently he can make barriers. Do we consider him a Kido Master? No chants were noted. And apparently he can shoot Aizen with some sort of ability through buildings. Also flash step. The End 23:00, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Profile will be updated accordingly. The use of an powerful and uncommon barrier would put him up for master level. Unless there was words or a power mentioned it will be considered a physical attack as he did touch him.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:26, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Salubri- take another look, he never touched Aizen, he touched his own arm. This does not confirm it was kido but the only other option is that he is so strong that the wind from a flick of his finger can knock Aizen that far. I find this highly unlikely. I think it was hado 1 personally but I cannot confirm this. All I can confirm is that Isshin never touched Aizen with his middle finger.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 23:58, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Can somebody put this image in the article? ItzBlitz 00:20, April 1, 2010 (UTC)